So How's New York?
by Spastic-Kitty
Summary: Twilight/Nanny x-over.  Bella moves with Jake to New York.  My favorite vampire family moves in next door.  OCC.
1. Telling FHS

**A/n: This **_**The Nanny/Twilight **_**crossover. OCCness.**

**Song of the Week: Pressure by Paramore and Learning To Fall by Boys Like Girls**

**What if Fran was Bella's aunt? What if Bella went to New York after Jake's first transformation? What if America's favorite vampire family moved to New York? This is what would happen. A lot of gossip flies. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Telling FHS

(BellaPov)

"Guys I'm moving to New York City."

"Why?" Angela asked me nicely. I knew I always I liked her.

"My aunt lives in New York. So I'm moving there to finish school. And I'm road trippin' cross country."

"Because Edward's her baby daddy." Lauren whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm not pregnant you slut. If I was I would be five months and not flat stomached. And Edward wouldn't have let us go all the way. He's too prudish. He was nicknamed the 100 Year Old Virgin and Grandpa Edward by his siblings and parents. Carlisle and Esme got more action than him." They all shuddered. "There still young and I imagine you would get horny living with Emmett and Jasper. He's quiet but it's like you can feel passion and lust coming off him." They all gasped at that.

"Horn dogs." Mike coughed under his breath. I didn't say anything about that since it was true. Angela stood up and walked up with me to Biology.

"Thanks for telling me, Bella." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome Ang. Don't tell anyone but Jacob Black from La Push is coming with me. He wants to get away from Forks too. And I know my truck won't make it so we're taking the Rabbit with a trailer attached. Will you not tell anyone please?"

"I won't tell a soul." Angela told me. "So why are you really leaving?"

"Too many memories. Everything reminds me of_ him _so I can't focus on anything but Jake makes it better." I said this in a sad voice. Angela was frowning at my attitude.

She was trying to cheer me up so she said. "Bella can you give me your e-mail, so we can talk while you're in New York."

"Sure." I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my email. She gave me a piece of paper too.

"Bella why is your e-mail 'littleLAMB'?"

"Inside joke." I smiled at the memory. I think that was the first time I had a happy _him _flashback.

* * *

**A/n: That was fluffier than I wanted it to be. Please review. My co-writer needs her review Red Bull.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**A/n: Thanks to the readers. Also a big 'THANKS!' to MortaNoirAddams my first reviewer for this story. During this chapter Bella quits her job at Newton's and much more. It's a little fluffy.**

**Song of the Week: All We Know by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Saying Goodbye

(BellaPOV)

I went to La Push after school. Jake and I decided we were going to leave for New York tomorrow. Billy, Charlie, the pack, and Aunt Fran knew. They all took it well. The only people who didn't know were the people Aunt Fran was the nanny for. So we had to be in New York by Sunday so Aunt Fran could introduce me, she didn't know Jake was coming.

Just then Jake came outside. "Hey Jake do you have everything you need for tomorrow? And you better get a full night's sleep or else. I'm gonna pick you up at 9 o'clock tomorrow. I have to quit my job now." I tortured him by saying that.

"Wait can I come with you I want to see his face." Jake pleaded while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Jake that's not fair; you're a _dog _using _puppy_ eyes." He laughed at me when I said that. "You can come if you do everything I told you to."

"Deal!" He held out his hand, I shook it. He smiled his most Jacob-y smile. I was walking to the truck when he said, "Why don't we take the bike to make Mike more jealous."

"Alright, I can't deny the chance to make him jealous one more time. Let's go Jake." We got on Jake's bike and we were on our way. Mike was outside.

"Bella who's this?"

"My best friend Jacob. You met him when we went to the movies."

"How'd you get so big?" Mike asked in a stupid voice.  
"It's in my genes." We both laughed at that. Mike still had a stupid look on his face. When Jake saw he still had a stupid look on his face we laughed harder. By now we had tears running down our cheeks.

"Mike, where's your mom I need to talk to her?"

"The back room." He was back to normal. "Why?"

"I need to quit. I'm going to New York, remember?" I told him in a duh voice.

Jake and I went to the back office were Mrs. Newton was talking on the phone. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up. "Hello, Mrs. Newton."

"Hello, Bella. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to resign."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm going to live in New York with my Aunt Fran." She had a questioning look in her eyes. "I'm going to finish school there."

"Aren't both your parents from Forks?"

"MY mom was born in Queens, New York. Her family moved from Queens to Forks, but then they left Forks because they didn't appreciate her marrying a non Jewish person. My mom didn't care 'cause she wasn't the most religious Jew." I explained.

"I didn't know your mom was Jewish."

"She is Jake, but she gave up on the religion years ago."

I just heard someone talk to Mrs. Newton on the phone. "I can't believe it Karen!"

"Mrs. Newton who is that?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Mrs. Stanley." She replied in a calm voice. Now the whole town's going to know, Charlie's gonna kill me. I was sworn to secrecy and I'm really good with secrets. Where's Jasper when you need him. Stupid melodramatic ex-vampire boyfriend. I put my head on Jake's chest he picked me up and carried me outside. I started crying into his shoulder. He was trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He asked in a caring voice.

"The biggest gossip in town just found out I'm part Jewish and almost everything is frowned upon in Forks including that." I know I had a frown on my face. "And I was supposed to keep that a secret and I'm good at keeping secrets!"

"Bella even me visiting Forks is almost frowned upon since I'm a superstitious native, but since my father is so close to Charlie it isn't." He smiled his most Jacob-y smile. And I already felt better because of it.

"Jake come on I need to get my truck." I was already back to normal; I was ready to argue with Jake. He gestured to the bike. I walked to it and sat down while putting my arms around Jake. When we were in La Push I said goodbye to Jake and went home. When I got home, Charlie was eating pizza on the couch.

"Dad I told Mrs. Newton I am part Jewish and Mrs. Stanley over heard." I was really nervous about it.

"Bella I know I already heard about it. I'm not mad at you, you're leaving tomorrow anyway. Bella I have something I want to give you." He stood up and walked to the kitchen; he picked up a box and gave it to me. I was wondering what it was so I opened it up and saw a leather Forks Police Department jacket. I also saw a couple flannel shirts. "Thank you, Dad!" I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"You're welcome, Bella. It was my first jacket and it has my first badge on it. I noticed you didn't have a lot of plaid shirts so I decided to give you a few of mine."

"I'm gonna miss you Daddy you're really easy to live with."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. And I could say the same about you."

* * *

**A/n: I hoped you liked it. R&R!**


	3. Suddenly I See

**A\n: Bella is taking on New York! Jake faithfully by her side.**

**Chapter Song: Take It Off by Ke$ha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Nanny **_**or **_**Twilight.

* * *

**_

Suddenly I See

(BellaPoV)

After I woke up I got dressed and ate so I could go to La Push. When I got to La Push Jake was ready. I fought the urge to say 'Good dog' to him. "Jake can you put my truck in your garage?"

"Sure, sure. Let me get the Rabbit first can you hand me the keys to the truck." I handed him the keys. He was back in two minutes for the truck; once it was in the garage we packed up the Rabbit. I had 2 bags and Jake had 2 bags. We decided to go through the northern states to New York. When we got in the car Jacob put on the top 40 radio; the first song we heard was 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha. We started singing along to the radio and it went that way until New York. The only time we stopped singing was when we had to eat.

We were a street away when I called Aunt Fran on a pay phone. "Hi, auntie we're a block away."

"Ok, honey. Come fast it's breakfast time. The safest time for you to come."

"I'll be right there."

"Jake there's food at the house." Jake started going then. We were at the house in under 5 minutes. I rang the door bell and heard Aunt Fran say "I'll get it." When she saw Jake she gasped.

I gestured with my hand. "Aunt Fran, Jacob; Jacob, Aunt Fran." After that she led us inside. Jake went straight to the table got a plate filled it up and started eating. I hit him on the head with a wooden spoon the butler gave to me. Jake rubbed his head. "Ow. That hurt Bells."

"Too bad; and where are your manners?"

"Did you forget I never had any? I helped you build motorcycles after _he l_eft you, junkie."

"Dog."

"Leech-lover."

"Flea bag."

"Say I'm sorry." Jake said, instead of saying 'I'm sorry' I gave him a hug. He accepted it and gave me a bear hug. He was squeezing me so hard I started coughing. He gave me an I'm sorry look.

"What do you mean my niece is a junkie?"

"She's love drunk. And an adrenaline junkie."

"What do you mean she's your niece?"Said a man with a slight British accent. He had graying, gelled back Carlisle hair. He sounded confused. "I thought Nadine didn't have children?"

"She doesn't I have another sister Renée. My family sort of disowned her 19 years ago when she married Charlie; since he's not Jewish, but she was never really religious."

"So what's your mother like?" The butler asked.

"She's very fickle, she doesn't leave people alone easily, and doesn't have the over powering Queens Accent. And can we stay here please; we drove all the way from Washington? Jake come here get on your knees and the _pout_." I got down on Jake's back and joined him.

"Alright you can stay here, and I was going to say yes anyway." The man said.

Jake picked me up and started spinning me around in a circle. "Down boy." He put me down. "Thanks Jake." I was dizzy.

"Hello Maggie and Lola. What took you so long? Maggie say hello to our guests Bella and Jacob."

"Hello. So who are you?"

"I'm Bella, Fran's niece. And this is my bf Jacob."

"Hi." Maggie said sincerely. The girl next to her had a grimace on her face, it was probably because I didn't say Jake was my best friend and she thought he was too good for me. Yeah right he's the one who wants me.

"Jake let's get our stuff out of the Rabbit."

"Sure, Bellsy and how many extra rooms do you have?" Jacob asked semi-politely.

"Only one would you two mind sharing?" Mr. Sheffield asked.

"No, we wouldn't mind. I think Bella needs a cuddle buddy especially after those nightmares."

"Jake did you know those horse sized wolves I saw in the meadow have been in my dreams before." That shut him up. Once me and Jake were in the living room I heard Lola say "Why's he with that 2 cent hooker."

"Bella's not a 2 cent hooker you bitch; you're worse than Leah and that's saying a lot." She came after Jake and he closed the door and flipped her off twice. Once we got our suitcases we went back inside. Lola was inside pacing. Maggie was trying to calm her down.

"Fran, Jake and Bella are back inside!" Maggie called her down. Aunt Fran just came down. She led us upstairs to our bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing a room?"

"We don't mind, but you have to stay on your side of the bed at night unless you hear me scream then you hug me."

"Deal I promised you a life time of servitude on Valentine's Day didn't I?"

"Yes you did now you can put it to good use." I went downstairs. "Hey Maggie do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure but can I bring Lola with us since she's at a sleepover."

"Sure, sure."

"Is someone using my line?" Jacob came up to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I said this over and over again while pounding a hand on his back. I felt a pain in my knuckle. "Jake put me down now! You broke my hand."

"No, Bella you broke your hand. It's not my fault I'm rock hard."

"You're not exactly rock hard. And I've been here for less than a day and I already hurt myself. So who wants to take me to the ER?" I also called Aunt Fran into the living room.

"Bella what happened?"

"Jacob broke my hand." Aunt Fran was glaring at him.

"I did not break her hand she broke it herself. She was the one hitting me. And since it's Bella she has probably broken at least one of the fingers on that hand." Jacob said in a know-it-all voice.

"I broke my middle finger while playing dodge ball at school once my finger bent all the way back." I said in quiet voice since he was right.

"Bella you don't have strong bones. You also broke your leg last spring."

"I also got a scar on my wrist from falling out that window last spring. And I probably have about a thousand other scars. I'm warning you now Aunt Fran I'm a danger magnet."

"I already knew that I talk to Renée on the phone sometimes. She told me about your accident in Phoenix last year. But how did you fall down 2 flights of stairs and through a window?"

"I tripped over my shoe lace." I said in a sheepish voice. "So do you want to take me to the ER or do you want Jake to do it?"

"I'll take you. How long should this take?"

"About an hour and a half. I'm almost sure about that I've broken enough bones to estimate the time."

We went to the ER; I was right. I did break my right hand. I had to have plaster on for 6 weeks. I have to start school with a cast on. And I bet Lola already has rumors ready to be spread on Monday. Maggie seems like the Angela of the group. Lola is the Lauren.

We were already home it only took an hour. "Maggie do you want to have our shopping trip today or tomorrow?"

"How bout we leave the house at noon. I like the color of your cast." My cast was a cobalt blue.

"Thanks, Maggie. That seems like a good time to go. Do you know any good hairdressers?" Then I said louder. "Jake you have to come shopping with us since you're the reason for my broken hand. And I need to buy you some T-shirts and shorts."

"Yeah why do you want to have your hair done?"

"I want to have it colored to make my eyes pop." Jake came loudly into the room.

"Bella this isn't Washington do I need a buy shirts?"

"I think yours are getting a little small and you can't walk around shirtless all day. Wow I just noticed we sound worse than Billy and Charlie. They sound like gossiping old woman; we sound like an old married couple."

"You're right we do and I'll let you buy me shirts and I'll pay for some stuff since you paid for bike parts."

"Alright and time to get ready Wolf-man."

**A/n: I hope you like it. This chapter wrote itself especially when Bella broke her hand. In the next chapter there are going to be 2 surprise PoVs. Guess if you'd like. Review!**


	4. Shopping Trip and The Letter

**A/n: It's time for a shopping trip. What does Bella do on a shopping trip well we're about to find out. The Cullens are going to be in this chapter, Yay!**

**Sorry for the late update. My computer got a virus and I just got it back.**

**Song of the Chapter: L.O.V.E by Ashlee Simpson because it's the ultimate girls' song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

Shopping Trip And The Letter

(MaggiePoV)

We got in Dad's limo and were ready for our trip."Bella I set up an appointment for you at 4 o'clock; it that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. I really don't like to shop so I should be done by then."

"How do you not like to shop?" Lola said rudely.

"I just don't, never have never will. That's why I wear so many of my dad's flannel plaid shirts." I think Lola just choked.

"Flannel plaid shirts." She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes," She answered slowly "I also will wear his first Forks P.D. jacket to school every day."

"You do know you're going to a uniform school." Lola said in her usual mean voice. It didn't seem to have any effect on her, looks like she has dealt with mean girls before.

"I know that. I will just wear it before school and after school and I'm proud of what Charlie gives me because even if he doesn't show a lot of emotion him giving me stuff shows he cares about me." She said in a powerful voice. "Jake, I think you should grow your hair out again."

"I totally would but it's so difficult for me. It always has to be tied up and out of my face."

"You had long hair?"

"It was really long it went down to a little below my shoulders. All the guys on the rez had hair like that. I sorta miss my long hair."

"I miss it too. I was so disappointed when I saw it had got cut, especially since you weren't talking to me at the time. I was so sad. I went in a mini-zombie period again; I had no one to talk to. It didn't help that both you and Billy were lying to me."

"It was his fault. And I was listening to him so it was serious."

"But Jake why did you lie to me? It wasn't nice." She had a pout on her face.

"You know why. You did meet Paul and the other guys. You know it isn't a good idea to be near Paul when he loses his temper. You saw Emily. Hanging with us has its risks." Jacob said a sad tone in his voice. Odd, I decided. What could that mean; Jacob is friends with drug lords or something.

"I know hanging out with you has its risks, I came to you, remember? And I like hanging out with dangerous people. I think you'd know that."

"Duh, you dated a 'leech'. And said 'leech's' father was your doctor. Crazy much?"

"Of course, but you knew that already."

"What do you mean by leech?"

"According to the legends of my tribe Bella's ex-boyfriend and his family are vampires and male Quileutes can transform into wolves when they hit a certain age, so my great-grandfather made a treaty for them to stay off our land 70 years ago. They may not be vamps but the still can't go on La Push," Lola started laughing at that. "You know just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't break your nose," She held up a finger to stop him. He kept on going. "I don't care if I can't hit girls. I did it to my older sisters all the time."

"We're here." I said.

"Awesome. Jake where do you buy shirts? Where can I buy clothes on a budget?" Bella said quickly.

"I don't know; Rachel, Rebecca, or Billy always bought my clothes. Old Navy, maybe?" He phrased it as a question.

Lola answered Bella's other question, "You could go to Forever 21." Her tone had a snotty edge to it.

"Well, Ms. Pussy where do you and Maggie shop?" Bella said. She was practically begging for a fight.

"Maggie and I shop at Nordstrom's."

"Oh so you shop at the place where all my 'good' clothes came from. Also, where all my shopping nightmares come from."

"Good clothes?" I asked skeptically.

"Clothes my friend approved of; she was a shopping obsessed pixie." Bella explained.

"Oh-kay."

BellaPoV

"Let's go shopping." I groaned, so did Jake.

"If you want." Jake said sullenly.

"I don't want to I have to and you need to get at least five shirts. I'll take you hiking this weekend," Then I whispered in his ear. "To phase." We went to Old Navy first for Jake I bought a couple things for me, too. When we got into Forever 21 I bet I looked like a kid in a candy store. That was the most fun I had shopping ever. It was a good thing I had Jake to carry all the bags, even if the women in that store looked like they wanted to lick him. I called Maggie after I was done; it was 3:15 when I called her.

"Hey Maggie, you ready?"

"Almost done all me and Lola have to do is pay for our stuff. We'll meet you outside of Forever 21 in ten minutes." Maggie hung up then. She kept her promise and met us in front of the store ten minutes later. I think she was shocked by how many of my bags Jake was holding.

"You ready for your hair cut Bella?" Lola asked.

"I'm not going to get it cut just colored. I like my long hair."

"I like it, too. It looks really nice with your chocolate brown eyes." Maggie complimented me.

"Thank you, Maggs." She smiled at the nickname. Then she said "We're here." We all got out of the car and she led the way. She went up to the receptionist and told her my name. The receptionist led me to a chair in the back. A minute later a male hairdresser, who I assumed was gay, came up and asked me what I wanted done.

"Could you color my hair red to play up my eyes? And could you not cut it I love my long hair?" I asked him politely.

"I won't cut your hair. It's perfect especially with what I have in mind. Do you care what I do with it?"

"I don't care what you do to it as long as it's not cut or permed." He nodded and started working on my hair. It took about an hour. I spun around and saw my hair I absolutely loved it. "Thank you." I got up and hugged the hairdresser.

I left the back room. "So what do you think?"

Lola snorted and said, "Who are you pretending to be?"

"No one just a new and improved Bella Swan."

Jake sat there taking it in and then smiled my smile. Maggie looked at it and nodded her head in approval.

We back at the house. "Aunt Frannie, we're home." Fran came down the stairs and gasped.

"What do you do to your hair? Whatever you did to it, I love it!" Fran said, her eyes widening, looking a lot like Alice.

"I got it colored and styled. And Charlie would be so proud of me; I'm finally getting over him."

(AlicePoV)

I was picking up the mail. In the mail there was a letter for Carlisle from a man I didn't know. "Carlisle, who is this man and why, is sending you a letter."

"This man was one of my college buddies and he sends me a letter every time we move."

"Can you read the letter to us, please, please, PLEASE?"

"Sure, Alice. Was that really shout worthy though?"

"No Daddy. I'll get everyone down here, even Edward."

"Okay, Alice; if you want to."

"Everyone come down to the living room! Carlisle is going to read us a letter from one of his college buddies." By the time I was finished with the first sentence everyone was down stairs, even Edward. Emmett had to drag him down the stairs.

Carlisle started reading the letter, it said:

_Dear Carlisle,_

_There is a house across from ours for sale. Could you move in because last I heard you had just left Forks? Please, Carlisle. I hope I will see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Maxwell Sheffield

* * *

_

**A/n: I hoped you liked this chapter and Maggie and Alice's PoVs. Review! :D**


	5. First Day Part I, History Class

**A/n: The Cullens are a very important part of this chapter. It is also Bella's first day at school in New York.**

**Song of the Chapter: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy and Love Like Woe by The Ready Set**

**Disclaimer: I don't **_**Twilight **_**or **_**The Nanny.**_

* * *

First Day Part I, History Class

(BellaPov)

It was my first day at my new school. I was true to the promise I made to myself and wore my Dad's leather jacket with my uniform. The red hair would make people think I was a rebel; I was the opposite. Too bad I don't have my bike. Jake and I had to go in the limo with little Gracie, Brighton, and Maggie to not stand out. We probably would stand out anyway because Jake was a giant and I had red hair and a police officer's jacket.

It was a quiet car ride.

When we got to the school I saw a Volvo that looked like Edward's. Maggie took Jake and me to the office to get our schedules and choose our electives. I choose cooking because I could learn some new recipes and help Niles cook sometimes. Jacob was going to take mechanics classes. I still had to take gym everyday but I don't have to start until my hand is healed, yay, I guess. Maggie took me to my history class. I saw someone I never expected to see, again. **(A/n: If I was mean I would have ended here, but I'm not so I'm going to continue.)**

Is that Jasper? It is, yay! I than ran up to him and hugged him. He looked surprised.

"Bella, what are you doing in New York?" He asked.

"I'm finishing senior year here. I'm living at my aunt's house with my good friend, Jacob Black."

"Isn't Jacob related to Ephraim Black who Carlisle made the treaty with?"

"Yep, that's him. So, what have you been doing for the past six months?"

"We've been in London for the past six months. Emmett, Rosalie, and I got our teaching degrees during the summer." He gave me a look. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you at your birthday party." He said this with the most sorrowful look on his face.

"It's okay you didn't mean it. It's your melodramatic brother's fault. He's the one who left me."

Lola came in right then. "Why are you hugging the new teacher?" Stupid, _fake _goody two shoes.

"Because he was going to be my brother-in-law; if his brother hadn't left me."

"Adopted brother, it's not hereditary." Then he whispered in my ear. "He still loves you." Then he asked, "How'd you break your hand?"

"Jacob picked me up and I started hitting him on his back. It was so hard I broke my hand."

The classroom was now full of students. "So how's your wife doing?" All the girls in the class looked disappointed.

"Alice is doing fine, thank you. She's starting the rest of her senior year today; Esme homeschooled Alice and Edward while we were abroad. And Miss Bella would you like to join us for lunch." He said the last sentence with his southern twang. I could imagine him kissing my hand.

"Do you know what happened to good old southern hospitality, Jasper? I would love to but I'll have to ask Jake first. He still doesn't like Edward."

"I do not know what happened to southern hospitality. And you can ask the pup. Bella can you sit over there," He pointed to the seat next to Lola. He also started to introduce himself. "Hello, class. I'm Mr. Hale. I have a twin sister, two adopted brothers, and an adopted sister. If you touch my wife who also goes to this school; you will get hurt. I would give you the same warning for my sister but you will have at least a broken nose, if you try to ask her out on a date."

Jasper then had to calm down the class. He also went into teacher mode. "Your old teacher told me you have reached the Civil War, which is my favorite subject, and I'm going to try to go until the Great Depression. Since it is my first day I will not start teaching until tomorrow. Now be quiet I have a call to make." Then he glared to make the class quiet down, I'm sure his gift helped, too. Because I'm Bella I didn't get scared and I've seen a scarier look on that face.

Jasper called Edward's teacher and got him out of class. Jasper motioned me for me to stand behind him; I did as I was told. I also whispered in his ear "How are you blocking Edward?"

"By singing Confederate battle songs and country music in my head; he hates country and the battle songs, he says no one cares about the Civil War, but he's wrong only Yankees don't care because they won. And his family was Yankees because he's from Chicago." Jasper ranted in his twangy southern accent. **(A/n: This is a nod to NinjaWafflePublishingCo. and her story, **_**Jasper and Mr. Yankee, **_**which is awesome.) **We had to wait for several minutes for Edward.

"What do you want dear brother?" Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"I want to show you something." Jasper said cryptically. He then pulled me from behind his back; it looked like Edward had a hard time not using his vampire speed. He came up to me and put my face in his big hands and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. Jasper put on a CD that started with my lullaby.

"Is this my lullaby Jasper?"

"Yes it is Edward gave me this CD some time ago. You two were about to burst with joy, so it was the perfect time to play it." He then said to the class. "Don't any of you call me Jasper." He said it in a stern voice.

"Bella why are you kissing him don't you have a boyfriend?" Edward had a sad look on his face. He looked ready to beg for me to take him back.

"You misinterpreted me, Lola. When I said Jake was my bf I meant best friend not boyfriend I would never do that to him. He loves me so much more than I love him. I love him as a family member and nothing more."

Emmett then burst into the room. "You go girl!" Emmett yelled at me. "Tell her how it is."

"Hi, Emmett."

"Bellsy, you deserve a hug." Emmett then picked and did one of his famous bear hugs or in my case infamous bear hug.

"Aww. It's my dream getting attention from all 3 Cullen boys in the same hour. Group Hug!" Then Edward and Jasper joined in. "I'm feeling the love."

"Emmett why are you in here?"

"Rosalie kicked me out of the garage she was working on a Jaguar."

"What kind of Jaguar?" Jasper asked I had a feeling they were going to start a long talk on makes and models.

"I think she said it was an XJ-Coupe from the 70s. Wasn't that one of Carlisle's old cars?" Emmett answered and asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Rose got it from the garage in Buffalo." Edward said. After he said that he came to sit on the ground next to me.

"So why are you in New York?" Oh, no; an interrogation brought to you by the Cullen boys.

"Forks was making me go a little _loca_. I guess that's why I ask Jake to build those motorcycles."

"He helped you build motorcycles?"

"He got them to work again and as I thought then and now Jacob is a gift from the gods. We defied both our dads, he kept me happy, and he taught me an important life skill; you need to break the rules sometimes."

"Good; you need to learn that to survive in the Cullen household. Edward knows that skill, but it's not often used because his boxers are always in a bunch especially when it comes to your safety."

"Amen to that, sister. Good job insulting Eddie Boy, Jasper. You really do need to let lose once in a while. Edward does it at least once a month while playing Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or something of that nature."

"What was your worst dare? Who was the most uncomfortable kiss?"

"The worst dare was I had to work at a strip club of Emmett's choice with Rosalie in London for a whole month. The most uncomfortable kiss was Carlisle. The worst almost dare was to have a threesome with Rosalie and Emmett; I did the forfeit which is and always has been in the Cullen house to go to school in nothing but what my mama gave me."

"As I was saying, Jasper here lets loose at least once a week usually while doing my and Jasper's ultra complicated mix of board games." Emmett started saying.

"There is at least 10 board games me and Emmett put together with Twister in the middle and we play with rules so complicated even Carlisle can't catch on." Jasper completed his thought.

"Edward how long did you have to kiss Carlisle for?" After I asked this question I heard the door open. I saw an old man come in.

"Hello Principal Nebel. What are you doing here?"

"A student in this class came to my office and told me you were touching one of the students." Wow, this guy sounds like an ass.

"I'm sorry sir but she was practically family in Forks and I haven't seen her in six months. She also came up to me first and Mr. Cullen also hugged her. My wife is also a student here and we've_ done_ worse things."

"Like that time you got called to the guidance office because she thought you were a cutter."

"It's not my fault I don't like people to see what she did to me. Alice enjoys seeing my scars and hearing how I got them, but she enjoys anything that has to do with me including my stupid fluffy hair and my annoying accent."

"What about the time you got pulled over for indecent exposure and a couple of minutes before that you got busted for speeding. And good old Chief Swan put you in jail plus he didn't call Carlisle until five hours later."

"That's how I got that ticket." Edward said in a surprised tone.

"Charlie charged you because he doesn't like you that much."

"Carlisle was so pissed when he bailed us out. We're his okay-behaved kids, Edward's the angel and mama's boy," Jasper got interrupted by Edward.

"That's because I'm the youngest and I got my first girlfriend last year. She was also the kind of girl Esme wanted me to bring home. I had to look for a girlfriend in multiple states while you and Emmett had the perfect girls for yourselves."

"Boo-hoo for you. Emmett and Rosalie are the devils and Bella here is the perfect match for Edward being the little angel she is." Jasper finished his thought.

"By the way, Mr. Hale, I'm Coach Cullen not Mr. Cullen." He was trying to get the conversation on topic.

"I feel bad for myself I have you as a gym teacher. This is going to be worse than when you mock Edward," The principal left before I finished my sentence. "For him being so prudish."

"I feel bad for you, too. Emmett starts mocking me and the rest of my siblings join in. And it will be so much worse for you because you are clumsy. When I started dating you he stopped bothering me about not having a girlfriend. The only girl close to dateable in Forks was Angela before you came, but Emmett and I set her and Ben after that night in Port Angeles."

"It was you two. I wondered who did that, but how did you do it?"  
"Well I heard Angela liked Ben so I said was planning on getting her to ask me to the girls' choice dance. Emmett told me Eric was taking her so I said I would ask her to prom. It was just a trick so Ben would ask her out. And as they say 'The rest is history.' And the answer to your question about Carlisle and mine's kiss was it was five minutes long on the lips. Mommy was so mad at me after that. She should have gotten mad at Emmett it was his idea to play." After Edward finished his sentence the bell rang.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the really late update. Can you guys please review? I worked really hard on this chapter and I want to know if it made sense to you.**


	6. First Day Part II

**A/n: This is going to be the rest of the school day.**

**Song of the Chapter: He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale**

**Disclaimer: Both **_**Twilight**_** and **_**The Nanny**_** belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

First Day Part II

(BellaPov)

Second period was boring and uneventful. I had P.E. third period; I knew it was going to be humiliating. When I walked into the gym everyone was there. Emmett came up to me and gave me a pile of clothes. "Alice gave them to me for you last period." He explained to me.

"What is it?" I asked in a wary voice.

"A gym outfit." Emmett told me.

I said bye to Emmett and headed to the girls' locker room. When I saw the outfit I gasped. It was black cotton daisy dukes and a low cut blue short sleeved top with B. Swan above number 13 on the back. I put it on self consciously.

"Wow, Bella you look like Rosie when we're playing football the same expression and all." He wolf-whistled after he said wow.

"What kind of football?"

"Family football. We don't only play baseball. Alice picks out outfits for every sport; you've seen the baseball ones." Emmett told me. That night was both great and horrible.

"I remember that night, it was the night Edward took me to your house and you six played baseball while me and Esme watched, but James had to come and interrupt the game. Then I had to break up with Edward, and go with Jasper and Alice to Phoenix. Then he taunted me and I lost so much blood I almost died." Someone coughed after that and Emmett asked me to introduce him to the class; coward.

"This is our new gym teacher, Coach Cullen. His fiancée is Miss Hale. His adopted siblings are Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen-Hale, and Jasper Hale." Emmett said hi after that and told the class to play dodge ball while he talked to me on the sidelines. The class went by quickly. I went to the locker rooms to change; then I made my way to math. When I got into math I saw Jacob there. "Jake what are you doing here? Are you in the right class?"

"I'm waiting for the teacher to come in. I'm in the right class; I'm actually good at math." What Jacob said surprised me; he was good at math.

"Lucky you; I'm horrible at math. How are you good at math?" I asked him.

"I could help you with the homework after school if you're so bad at math. I don't know how I'm good at math; I've just always been good at it." I was just about to call Jake weird, but the teacher came in at that moment. The rest of the class was really boring, all we were doing was learning. And who actually wants to learn stuff? No one. After math I told Jacob I had seen the Cullens and they wanted us to sit with them today. He said we could after he answered me I hugged him and said thank you multiple times. When we entered the cafeteria everyone was looking at us. I could understand why though, he was a tall, muscular, tan guy and I was a pale, petite, plain girl who was holding his hand. Jared must have been right, Jake and I probably looked like boyfriend and girlfriend, and I wouldn't have it any other way. My best friend will always be there for me. When we got to the table Emmett asked, "Why are you two holding hands?"

"His hands warm and it's become a habit after two months." I answered Emmett. Jacob then caught my attention.

"Bella are you going to introduce me to your bloodsuckers?" Jacob asked me, while the Cullens looked at me. They had strange expressions on their faces.

I pointed to them as I introduced them. "This is Miss Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen-Hale, Edward Cullen, which you already knew, Mr. Jasper Hale, and Coach Emmett Cullen." Jacob looked at them and asked the three eldest why they were teaching. They replied by saying they had never gotten teaching degrees and they had to teach these students stuff that was correct.

After that Alice said to me, "A girl named Lola is telling the girls at the table that she is sitting at that you've slept with all the Cullen boys, including Carlisle, and this dog right here."

"Alice has she said anything about you?"

"She has said nonsense about why me and Jasper got married." She had a look on her face that made her look like an angry pixie. I grabbed her hand and brought her to the table where Lola, Maggie, and some other girls were sitting. Alice started telling Lola off first, "You don't know what you are talking about Lola." Alice said the name with scorn, "Jasper has loved me since I was nine; he proposed when I was a freshman in high school. He didn't tie himself down because he had to. If he had I wouldn't be married; I also wouldn't have great sex with every night." Alice was blowing off some major steam.

Someone asked, "Isn't that illegal?"

"No, it's not we are legally married and we've been having sex for at least three years. I'm not a minor and he's always had my consent." Alice surprisingly was calm when she said this.

"Hey, Bella what are you doing here?" Maggie asked me.

"Your friend, Lola, needs to learn how to spread gossip better." After that sentence I turned to face Lola. "I can't believe you said that about me do you think I'm a slut or something. Edward and me barely got past number five on the snogging scale, from _The Confessions of Georgia Nicolson_. Emmett is the older brother I've never had and Rosalie would probably kill me if I probably attempted to even kiss Emmett."

"She has anger management issues." Alice said to appease everybody at that table. "She doesn't like Bella that much anyway, so if Bella even kissed Emmett she would have least have a broken arm that Rosalie gave to her by _accident._" Everybody knew it wouldn't be by accident it was clear by the ways she said the words.

"Jasper barely talks to me why would he have sex with me. Alice would be more likely to do it with me." Alice then interrupted me.

"Sorry, Bella. I don't swing that way. I would deflower you, but I want to save your innocence until you and Edward get married. It will be so funny watching him freak out just about how to have sex; poor little prudish virgin."

Edward heard what Alice said, of course. "Can you stop making fun of me for that? I want to wait unlike all of you sex addicts." I could hear Jacob laughing from here, probably about how Edward was _still_ a virgin.

"Not until you have sex, and then we will make fun of you for having sex." Alice replied. "You're an eternal virgin in our house and you will be forever and ever because you're the last one."

Edward then flipped her the bird and that said more than any words he could ever say.

I then continued my rant, "Dr. Cullen would never sleep with me; he loves his wife too much. He's like a third father to me and he's my ER doctor; God knows I always need one."

Alice was pouting. "Carlisle's your third father now?"

"Yes he is. Charlie's my biological father, Billy, Jake's dad, has become a father to me in the month and a half I've been hanging out with Jake, and Carlisle's third since Edward convinced him to leave."

"I guess that makes sense." Alice qualified. "How's Charlie doing any way?"

We were about to start walking to our table, when I turned around to tell Maggie to sit with me tomorrow; Lola sat there slack-jawed when I told Maggie that. "Charlie's doing good, everything's the same with him, as always." Alice nodded her head at that statement; it was so true. It was a quick lunch period; it ended not to long after we got back to our table. After lunch the rest of my day was uneventful.

(JacobPov)

I had just walked into my mechanics class, and I smelled a leech. It turned around and it was the blonde leech. She's a mechanic, what is wrong with the world? I already know the answer to that, everything.

"Hey, Blondie. What are you doing here?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm about to start teaching a class, dog. You think it's funny I can fix cars; I bet you think it's funnier that Emmett's my jack."

"I do think that's funny, but he's a huge guy and you're a blonde girl who's probably afraid to break a nail."

"They can't break and it's way more fun being a greasy girl than a prissy bitch." I couldn't disagree with that statement; it's more fun being dirty.

Miss Hale shot a glare at me then. I went to sit in my seat. "Hello, boys. I'm Miss Hale, your mechanics teacher. Have any of you ever worked with cars before?" She said all this with, to Emmett and the rest of the guys on this planet, a sexy smirk on her face. Only another guy and me rose our hands. She asked him, "What have you done relating to cars? Oh, what's your name?"

"My name is Chris and I got a Honda bike to work again." Ha, I'm better than him.

"As you know Blondie; my name's Jacob. I rebuilt a Volkswagen Rabbit, a Harley Sprint, and a Honda bike to work. I think you shouldn't ask about the bikes if you don't want Edward to go crazy again."

"I think I'll take you up on the Edward part; it was almost impossible to get him to work at a club with me after that dare. Boys good job, before these two boys and I teach you the parts of a car, I have an assignment to give you; everyone come here and get your textbooks." Everybody groaned. "You will get a few new textbooks every month." She was holding _Car and Driver_ in her hand. While we got our 'textbooks' she finished telling us our assignment. "You have to pick out a car from one of these magazines and write a two page report on it including, make, model, and features. It's due next Monday." This was the only homework I was looking forward to. "Chris, Jacob come over here." She motioned us to the Jag with her finger. Chris asked, "What kind of car is this?"

"A 1976 XJ-Coupé, in simpler terms a Jaguar. Isn't it a beauty?" She was talking about this car like it was her kid.

"It is a beauty." Chris agreed. "Was it your first car?" Anyone could see she was treating it like her flesh and blood, if she had any.

"No, it was Carlisle's; he taught me how to tinker with the engine when I was eleven. I would have gotten it, but I took a sudden liking in the BMW M3 before I turned 16. I got that instead."

"Isn't eleven a little too young to start working on cars?" Some geeky looking guy in the back of the room asked.

"No!" Me and the blonde vamp answered at the same time. I clenched my hands because I was really mad that me and her had so many things in common.

"Jacob calm down; your hands are shaking." That's not good. I had to focus to calm down; it was hard with Blondie in the room. "Good, dog." She said in a bubble gum pink voice. She got out a huge tool box after she said that to me. She told the rest of the guys in the class to come to the car. Miss Hale had them all wrapped around her marble finger; even though she was wearing a loose black t-shirt and jeans. She put the car on a jack and popped the hood. Chris, Blondie, and me started working under the body and hood. She also pointed parts out to the class. In what seemed like a few minutes, the bell rang. She tossed the keys to me. I had a puzzled look on my face. "Be careful. I trust you to bring this car to the house across the street from your own; I'll be waiting." Rosalie said it in a voice so calm it was scary.

I was whining. "But it'll stink."

"Deal with it; I've had to deal with you all class. I don't really give a fuck about what you think." This chick defiantly tells it like it is.

* * *

**A/n: There it is; I hope you like it. Another chapter should be out shortly. Review!**

**For those of you who don't know what the Snogging Scale is, it goes like this.**

**The Snogging Scale:**

**(1) holding hands**

**(2) arm around**

**(3) goodnight kiss**

**(4) kiss lasting over three minutes without a breath**

**(5) open mouthed kissing**

**(6) Full frontal snogging (Kissing with all the trimming)**

**(7) upper body fondling (outdoors)**

**(8) upper body fondling (indoors)**

**(9) below the waist activity**

**(10) The Full Monty.**


	7. A Meeting

**A/n: I hope you liked the last chapter. A conversation between Maggie and Bella. A meeting between Niles, Fran, Silvia, Val, and a little C.C.**

**Song of the Chapter: Material Girl by Madonna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or **_**The Nanny.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A Meeting

(BellaPov)

We were waiting for Jake to show up when he passed us in a red car. "Bella, Blondie's my mechanics teacher and told me to drive this to her house." He then sped off.

On the way to the kids' schools, Maggie asked me a question. "How did you know those people?"

"That's my ex-boyfriend's family." She looked at me like I was a crazy person; which I was, sort of.

"He didn't look like your ex-boyfriend. You guys still looked like friends."

"He's the one that left me in the woods. His brother, Jasper or Mr. Hale, told me Edward still loves me. Edward left me because he thought I would be safer. I am, in New York at least." _For now_, I added mentally. "Sort of had that reckless phase in Forks with the bikes and stuff. Jake was gonna take me cliff diving, but we _'ran away together'_ before that happened." She was looking at me like I was a crazy person still. I can't object though; I was crazy.

Brighton and little Gracie had just got in the car, so Maggie and I stopped talking about Edward. I asked Gracie and Brighton how their days were. They started talking about it to me happily.

(FranPov)

I had just called Ma and Val over for one of our meetings. I had to tell Ma that Bella was living here. Niles was making food for Ma to inhale before and after I told her the news. I was so scared she'd yell at me for letting her in; even though it wasn't my fault.

While I was worrying a lot of time had gone by, and when I got out of my thoughts Ma and Val were coming to the living room. The first thing we did was gossip and talk about our weeks. I was getting nervous, so I just blurted out and told Ma that her granddaughter Bella was staying here. She started yelling at me, I asked Niles to bring out the desert tray so she could eat her heart out; it's not like she doesn't do that anyway.

"Ma, it's my house. Max said it was okay for her and her best friend to stay here."

"Is this best friend a girl or a guy?" Val asked.

"A really tall, tan, buff, sixteen year old guy." I responded.

"Do you think they're friends with benefits?" Val also asked this question.

"Nah, I think they're just really good friends. I think they might like each other, but I don't think they're friends with benefits. Not after she had a really brutal breakup."

"What happened?" Ma and Val asked at the same time.

"She met this boy at school and he hated her in the beginning. He ran away to some family in Alaska and when he came back they talked a little bit. The next day, it was really icy and Bella almost got crushed by a van; Edward, her ex-boyfriend, saved her. She also told me that was the first night she dreamed of him. Then they didn't talk for about six weeks. Bella went on a beach trip to La Push where she and Jacob started talking again. She went shopping with two friends and almost got gang-raped; Edward found her took her to his car and took her out to dinner. That weekend they went on their first date to a meadow, which was his thinking place. They first said I love you on that day and they also had their first kiss. The next day he took her to his family's house and she met his adoptive parents. After Bella and Charlie had dinner she introduced him to Charlie. After that she watched his family play baseball. When she got home she broke up with him and ran away to Phoenix. He went after her; since she is so clumsy she fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. A couple weeks after that they went to prom together. She said they had a great summer."

"On her birthday, his sister, Alice, threw her a birthday party she didn't want. Bella got hurt and got seven stitches on her elbow. Three days after her birthday, he broke up with her in the forest telling her his family had to move because their father got transferred. He also said he never loved her. After four months of being miserable, she went back to La Push and became best friends with Jacob. She went to the movies with Jacob and this annoying guy called Mike. Jacob promised he would never hurt her; Bella said if he was having so many problems he could move to Charlie's house or they could run away together. Jacob stopped talking to her for about two weeks, then he started talking to her again and he introduced her to his friends. Then, with their parents permission; they moved to New York."

"That does seem like a good reason to leave a place. I guess the running away part is where we come in." Niles said.

C.C. had just bust into the living room. "Hello, Nanny Fine and Co. What your mother doing."

"Trying to eat the pain away because her granddaughter, who is eighteen, moved to New York because of a really bad breakup with her sixteen year old guy best friend," Niles explained.

"Have I met her?" C.C. said in that bored tone of hers.

"I don't recon you have. She is an average height, eighteen year old girl, with long dyed red hair, and milk chocolate brown eyes. Her name is Isabella or as she likes to be called Bella." Niles explained to her.

"I haven't met her." After C.C. finished her sentence, the doorbell rang. Niles went to answer it. Bella, Maggie, Gracie, Brighton, and Jacob came inside. A second later the doorbell rang again, a short, pixie-like girl came through the door. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen-Hale. I just moved in across the street and I need to bring Bella and Jacob over to get them ready for a party that's someone's throwing for Carlisle after he gets home from work." She said this all in one breathe.

"But, Alice. I don't wanna."

"Oh, yes you do, dog. I need to tailor one of Emmett's suits on you in about an hour. I also need to get Bella all done up."

"Do you remember last time you threw a party? I ended up with seven stitches and my boyfriend left me. Your husband was also guilty for some things." Oh, so this is one of the people in her ex-boyfriends family.

"It's not my fault all he does is brood. It took him about two months for him to figure out he loved you. He runs away from his problems most of the time; it's just the way he is." Alice replied. "And you're going to give up arguing this point in about thirty seconds."

Bella sighed in frustration. "Alright, I give up, but you can only play Bella Barbie once a month."

"Deal," They shook on it. "But you have to play Have You Ever with us in one month you bring him along, too."

"Isn't Have You Ever a drinking game?" Jacob asked.

"Yes it is. We play by different rules. We take whatever non-alcoholic drink we have in the house and go around asking questions, if you haven't done it you are dared to whatever that thing is with the questionnaire's person of choice. An example is, if Jasper asked Carlisle the kinkiest thing he and Esme had ever done. Carlisle would probably take the shot, he could lie, but it would probably be shoved down his throat because we all know what in his studies' closet. They're even worse than Emmett and Rose and those two are pretty bad." I wonder what these kids have done in the past. After she finished explaining, all three of them shuttered.

"Isn't he a doctor though?" Jacob asked, he was still shaking.

"He is, but with kids like us they need to take out their frustration somewhere. I suppose Jasper doesn't help, it's like you can feel his emotions, so if he is feeling lust everybody in the house feels it,

"I don't know how Edward does it. Especially when we dirty dance to music in the living room. I think he takes it out on his piano; maybe that's why he buys a new one every year. Sometimes the keys break, other times unholy things are done on it. He loves his pianos as much as he loves Bella. He gets so sad when he loses an Elizabeth."

"He names his pianos Elizabeth?" Jacob was laughing so hard he was crying.

"He names every piano he buys after his birth-mother because she taught him how to play." After Alice explained this to Jacob, she jumped on his back and told him to mush like a sled dog.

"Bye for now. I have to get tortured." Bella said this with a sad expression.

* * *

**A/n: That wasn't a quick update at all. I hope you like this filler-ish chapter. Review!**


End file.
